


Interloper

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intended to be a drabble from a prompt, but it sort of took on a life of its own. I <i>swore</i> I wasn't going to mix these two fandoms up, but in the end, the temptation just proved irresistible. Brian and Dom are temporarily in Cardiff. That's never a good place to lay low if you're a pair of attractive men. Torchwood <i>will</i> find you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interloper

"Dom?" Brian asked, propped against the fender of Dom's latest project in the sunshine. He had a Corona, because Dom had one, and Brian privately liked to see them sitting together on the red paint.

"Yeah?" Dom said, without looking up. His head was buried in gasket seal trouble, he couldn't have cared less if Brian was about to report the imminent heat death of the universe. Cops, he might have cared about. A little.

"You know Cardiff sucks, right?"

"Yeah." Flat. Because it did. At least compared to L.A. Of course, anywhere was going to suck compared to L.A.

"Well," Brian said, and his shit-eating grin was in his voice as he hefted his beer to his lips, "there's one thing about Cardiff I can't fault."

"And what's that?" Dom asked idly, pondering wrench sizes in his head.

"Afternoon," Jack Harkness announced. If his grin wasn't 'shit-eating,' it certainly glowed around the edges of his tone the same way.

"That," Brian pointed around his Corona at the interloper. Finally, _Finally_ Dom looked up. Turned. Looked at Brian, then at the stranger.

"Nice car," Jack observed. And his eyes said _hello, big boy._

Instead of responding, Dom glanced toward Brian (who was smiling at him like a golden retriever), picked up his own beer, and pointed at his boyfriend with the uncapped mouth.

"Don't even think about it, O'Conner," Dom threatened with a smile.

If Brian could have thrown in a tail wag, he would have. "Have been," he corrected in a slow Arizona drawl, "ever since he walked up here."

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline here is a little fudgy, we'll just say post-Mia and pre-Ianto, and leave it at that.


End file.
